The Other Bass
by world-of-imagination-dreams
Summary: Chuck's sister has returned to the Upper East Side. What new gossip will she bring with her?


_**Disclaimer - I do not own Gossip Girl**_

_**The Other Bass.**_

_What's this Upper East Siders? _

_Chuck Bass spotted with his arms around another girl that's not our Queen B. Oh, wait, B doesn't need to worry, our mysterious girl is no threat. Looks like E is back. What will she make of her new family? Only time will tell._

_You know you love me,_

_Xoxo _

_Gossip Girl_

Looking around at the scenery a girl of about 15 with long, thick brown hair made her way up the steps of the Empire Hotel. Yes, the one owned by the Chuck Bass. Walking up to the door, the doorman nodded at her before pulling the door open to let her through, she softly replied thanks and continued inside. Stepping into the lobby she looked around in wonder and amazement.

"Evelia?"

The girl spun around in shock, eyes widening as she looked at the person in front of her. Chuck Bass stared at his sister, noting how much older she looked, and smiled softly. Evelia's eyes welled up with tears and she threw her arms around her brother, sobbing into his chest.

Chuck pulled his arms up protectively around her whilst steering her away from the prying eyes of the public. Once inside his penthouse suite, he pulled away from his sister and sat her on the couch, looking at her expectantly.

"I'm not going to tell you Chuck. It's nothing." She told him.

Chuck sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing with her, she was just as stubborn as he was.

"So why are you back then?" He asked her.

"Needed a change." Was her blunt answer.

The two spent the next three hours catching up on all that Evelia had missed since her absence; including the marriage of his father to Lily Van Der Woodsen – he knew she knew about the death of their father. Upon seeing his sister struggling to stay awake, he recommended she go to bed.

What he didn't expect was for her to look up at him in fear and shake her head vigorously.

"NO!" She all but yelled at him. Chuck took a step back, shocked.

Evelia looked down ashamed. "Please, Evie, I think you should get some sleep."

Her brother nudged her towards her room. Evie looked up at him as she walked past.

"I'm sorry." She whispered brokenly and walked to her room, shutting the door behind her.

His eyes followed her in and as she shut the door, he pulled out his phone and rang the 3 people he knew could help him. 10 minutes later Chuck opened the door to reveal his three best friends, also those who had seen E grow up.

"Chuck, what's going on? What's the emergency?" Serena Van Der Woodsen asked as soon as she walked through the door with Nate Archibald and Blair Waldorf following behind her.

"Evelia, she's acting odd." He mused, ignoring the shocked looks his friends gave him.

"Evie's back? Chuck! Why did you not tell us?" Nate scolded him; he loved Evie like a little sister.

"I was going to but she kept having these mood swings, she's thinner, unhealthy looking, she has bags under her eyes, refuses to talk to me about it and when I said she should go to bed she froze in fear!" Chuck seethed.

The three friends recoiled in shock.

"Chuck, I..." Began Blair, when she was interrupted by a loud screaming emanating from Evelia's room.

Before anyone even had a chance to speak, Chuck was already sprinting to his sister's aid. He slammed the door open to reveal his sister thrashing around in her sleep, drenched in a cold sweat.

"NO! PLEASE NO! DON'T HURT HER! KILL ME INSTEAD!" She screamed out.

Chuck yanked the covers off her and grabbed his sister in to his arms. Whispering soothing words into her ear, he gently rocked her back and forth. His friends watched in horror as the young girl's face contorted in pain as she struggled unknowingly to get out of her brothers grip.

With a gasp that reverberated around the room Evelia's eyes flew open and her body shook with every breath she took. Her moss green eyes darted rapidly around the room, landing on the three other occupants. Purely out of fear she recoiled back into Chuck's chest.

Serena stepped forward first. Evie was like the sister she never had, she couldn't have been happier when they became step-sisters.

"Evie? It's me, Serena. And Nate and Blair." She told her calmly. The brunette's eyes' widened considerably.

"'Rena?" She murmured before she jumped away from her brother and wrapped the blonde into her arms and bursting into fresh rounds of sobs.

Blair stepped forward almost immediately and joined the sisterly hug, not feeling out of place at all, and was enclosed into the younger girls tight grip.

Looking over the 15 year olds shoulder Blair mouthed to her boyfriend to give the three girls some privacy. Chuck nodded and motioned for Nate to join him outside. Once the two young men had left the room Serena and Blair sat the younger girl on the bed and stood in front of her.

"Evelia Rose Bass. What the hell happened to you?" Serena demanded.

Evelia pulled her knees to her chest and looked away from the two girls.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stated defiantly

The blonde shot her a glare. "I think you do. What happened in to you? As in, why the heck do you look like you've been starving yourself?"

The young girl winced at the biting tone her sister used. She rolled herself, ungracefully, off the bed and padded over to a bag in the corner of the room.

Blair and Serena listed carefully as Evie rifled through her things before pulling something out.

Turning back around she made her way slowly back to the two Upper East Side elites. As she reached them the 15 year old produced a medium sized medicine bottle and a letter.

"You're taking drugs? How stupid are you Evie?" Serena seethed.

Blair frowned at her friend. "S, I don't think that's what it is."

"Thank you Blair, for not jumping to conclusions." Evelia shot Serena a dark look to which the blonde looked away ashamed.

"Sorry, Evie, it's just after Eric and all – " She began to apologize to which the youngest Bass just waved away.

"I understand. Anyway this explains it all.." She rambled as she passed the envelope to the two Upper East Siders.

Evelia watched nervously, biting her lip, as the two tore open the seal and pulled the letter out, their eyes skimming over the print.

She watched as their eyes widened and they lifted their heads to meet her eyes in shock and worry.


End file.
